Valentine's Desert
by ksjf2012
Summary: This dirty, romantic, cute, funny! It's a Kendall/OC story so please enjoy! Just kidding! It's not for a challenge!


**So, I originally had this story up but didn't realize i forgot to do all the spell and grammar check, so i took it down, and fixed it. Sorry! I know how difficult it can be to read something with so many errors so here you go! It's all fixed! Enjoy! Also...this was written for a Valentines Day Challenge!**

"Okay! Before we grab the bags, or do anything at all I want to do something!" I bit my bottom lip watching my tall, handsome child like husband slam his car door, and rush around the front of the car, to me. He took off his sunglasses and pocketed them as he stopped in front of me, and slammed my door shut hard. "The last time we were at this cabin we were not married. Which means, I get to do this." I titled my head and frowned as he bent slightly and scooped me up, bridal style. I squeaked out as he adjusted me and turned us, so we were both staring at the wood cabin with a huge wrap around porch surrounding it. "Ready pretty girl?"

"Are you? This place is going to be disgusting." I ran one hand through his sort of longish hair on the back of his head, underneath his black beanie. He shook his head as he started to walk up slowly to the porch steps. "I think it's great you decided to take me up here for Valentines day, but I'm not getting naked, and lying anywhere in there, if it's dirty."

"Well then I'll clean it up. As long as you wear that little Victoria's Secret thing you bought, I will do any and everything to get us there." I chuckled crossing my ankles over each other putting my free hand, on his chest, rubbing soothingly. "Okay here we go. We are going to cross this threshold for the first time, as a married couple." I smiled big as I turned my head to the front door as he stepped onto the porch, jingling the keys in his hand holding up under my legs. "Now I promise if there are any spiders or mice or anything, I'll murder all of them." He slid the key into the lock as I eyed him moving my hand up to his cheek.

"First of all, I don't think it's going to be that bad. Second you will not kill any mouse. Spiders are fair game however." He laughed leaning into me fast, kissing my lips softly as he opened the front door. I pushed into him harder as he walked us into our cabin, both of us closing our eyes. He seemed to wrap around me a little tighter as we opened our mouths and let our tongues dance together. He hadn't taken more than four steps into the cabin when I noticed a smell. And surprisingly to me, a good smell. I pushed away from his face quick and turned my head, going still instantly.

Instead of seeing the white sheets over all the furniture, like how we left it the last time we where here, I saw a clean, almost spotless looking living room. All the dark brown leather furniture, was clean and covered here and there in plaid fuzzy blankets and throw pillows. All of the end tables, the coffee table and the bookcases littering the walls looked like they were just dusted, and had vases of roses spread around all over. I know my mouth was hanging open, and when he softly and gently set me on the ground, I closed it fast. "Happy Valentines day baby girl." His hands went to my hips and he gently kissed into my hair on the back of my head. "I'm going to go grab our bags. Have a seat." I let out a soft breath and turned just in time to see Kendall walking out of the cabin, hopping down the stairs. I turned back quick to look in the house and took very tiny steps forward letting my black stilettos hit into the hard wood gently. I walked to the first end table I could get to and bent at my hips, closing my eyes as I put my nose into a huge beautiful bouquet of red and pink roses. I reached out and touched a few pedals and stood back up, opening my eyes. I slowly walked around the table and long leather couch and stopped at the coffee table seeing a heart shaped box sitting in the middle with a long white silk jewelry box on either side of the chocolate box. Instead of going to the two very obvious gifts, I opened the box and grabbed one of the many square chocolates. As I put it in my mouth and chewed it slowly I walked around the coffee table and went right to the fireplace with the huge flat screen over it and smiled at the many pictures of Kendall and I in our 6 years of being together, sitting pretty on the mantel. As I finished my chocolate, the front door shut softly behind me, making me turn quick and swallow hard. I put my hands on my hips and watched him set our four bags on the ground behind the couch and smiled wide up at me. "So..."

"When the hell did you have time for all this Kendall?" He laughed tossing his keys and sunglasses to the end table by the roses and walked around it, coming right towards me.

"I didn't do it. Cupid did. Or rather several of them." I raised an eyebrow as he walked right up to me, towering over me by about a foot. "Do you like the flowers and chocolates?"

"Yes...I already ate a chocolate." He nodded putting his hands on my waist and bent down to capture my lips. I however pushed back putting my hands on his shoulders. "Seriously...how'd you do this?" He sighed out standing up straight and looked up over my head.

"I paid Logan, James and Carlos a lot of money." He looked back down to me making me nod as his hands pushed up under my black Cashmere sweater, and went around to my back. "They came out about a week ago and left yesterday. The fridge is stocked, the pantry is as well and the hot tub is up and running. All that is left to do get naked and fuck in front of this fireplace." I shook my head fast and sneaked out of his hands running past him, going right to the hallway, leading to the kitchen and dining room, and another hallway going to the rest of the cabin. I flipped on lights as I went and felt giddy seeing the bright, new looking kitchen come into my view. Along with the marble counter tops and fancy kitchen gadgets, sitting behind the huge dining room table was a ceiling to floor bay window on either side of two beautiful French doors. And outside the doors and windows, just past the dark wooden porch and huge hot tub, was a picturesque view of Lake Tahoe and the mountains surrounding it. "They promised me everything was clean. If it's not I get to punch them in the nuts." I crossed my arms over my stomach and watched him put my purse and my two duffel bags on the kitchen island.

"You know just because it's Valentines day, doesn't mean you have to try too hard. You're going ot get laid." He laughed walking right to the fridge and pulled it open, with his back to me. "Is it okay if I go take a quick bath?"

"Of course. I am going to start dinner. So go take your time and I'll be in, in a minute with some champagne." I squeaked out running to him carefully, because of my heels, and crashed into him, hugging around him tight from behind. He turned in my arms sighing out, holding a beer bottle and a bottle of champagne in either hand, over my head.

"I love you." He leaned down quick, and kissed my nose before I let him go.

"I love you too baby. Go relax in the bath." I nodded letting him go and spun on my heels looking out the windows to the dark grey sky as I walked into the hallway and disappeared.

Walking into our master bedroom was like walking into a whole new house. The room smelt like flowers and vanilla. On the floor, the bed and on almost every surface, were rose pedals. There were long white candles in holders here and there and the dark red comforter covering the huge big comfy King sized bed was so soft, as soon as I touched it, I wanted to lay on it. I however, slipped out of my heels and walked to the master bath, just to be once again blown away. There was a gift basket sitting in between the two sinks damn near as big as the counter it self. I went to it as soon as I flipped on the lights overhead and grabbed a medium sized envelope in front of a huge bottle of rose scented bubble bath. I smirked at my name written in messy handwriting, no doubt Carlos's and opened it up. I pulled out a light red card, with a dark red heart in the middle and opened it smiling instantly. Written in three different hand writings were messages from Kendall's best friends, specifically to me. **'Rose- You have no idea how easy it was to find all this stuff for you and Kendall. Since your name is Rose and all the stores only have Rose scented this, Rose shaped that. You're welcome. And maybe next time Kendall want's to do something nice for you, he'll do it himself. -Logan.' 'Rose! I love you, still, more than Kendall ever will! And I hope he knows how God damn lucky he is to be banging a super model for the last 6 years and the minute he fucks up, give me a call. Love, James.' 'Hi Rose! I hope you and Kendall have a romantic, and sweet, and super duper Valentines day! I baked you guys some cupcakes, they are in the cupboard and I left several boxes of condoms around the house because you two are not ready for kids! And remember, you were the very first, and only girl Kendall has ever said I love you too. You are the best thing to ever happen to him, and as his best friend, I am so happy for him. And you! So happy Valentines day! Carlos.'** I wasn't sure if I should laugh or cry at how sweet and cute his friends, who have turned into some of my very best friends, were. I carefully set the card back in the gift basket and looked in and around it at all the different things. There was a huge soft looking light pink robe, with matching slippers, two huge expensive bottles of shampoo and conditioner, a new bottle of Chanel perfume, the bubble bath and several other bath goodies. I quickly unzipped my jeans and started to pull them off my legs as I walked to the bear tub claw and plugged it up. As soon as I turned it on, putting it to the right temperature I kicked my jeans off and quickly tore off my sweater. Just as I reached to my back to unhook my bra, Kendall walked in, holding both my bags, and a glass of bubbling champagne. I turned to him as I pulled my bra off making him breath out hard from his nose as he put my glass and bags on the counter. "Look what your friends gave me." I nodded to the basket as I tossed my bra to the ground, and slipped out of my panties. I took the bubble bath from the basket and went back to the tub pouring in a healthy amount.

"Can I read this card? Or where they disgusting?" I laughed but shook my head as I bent slightly to swish the water around to get the bubble bath to dissolve faster. I stepped into the tub even though it wasn't even half way full and sat down fast inhaling the sweet smelling fragrance. "I swear to God sometimes it seems like they think they are the ones married to you."

"They are just being sweet guys Kendall. It's not like they bought me diamonds or anything." I quirked an eyebrow up at him as I laid back and raised my knees putting my arms on the outside of the tub.

"So you looked in those boxes out on the coffee table?" I shook my head fast smiling wide making him sigh out and set my card on the counter, and walk to me, with my champagne. "I'm gonna go start dinner. Call me if you need me." I nodded as I took the glass from him and he bent kissing my forehead.

Once my tub was filled, I shut the water off, and sat back sipping from my champagne. After about 5 minutes of sitting in the tub, looking out the bay window to the lake, I heard soft piano music coming out from the rest of the house. It made me so very relaxed. So much so, once I laid my head back onto the tub, and I shut my eyes, I was out like a light.

Faintly in the background of my mind, I could hear the sound of someone's soft, melodic voice singing along to the song playing. It made me open my eyes. Once I did, I saw that is was a lot darker outside then when I first closed them, and my stomach growled. I frowned turning my head and looked out to the bedroom seeing it empty, but brightly lit. I carefully raised my arm holding my glass and groaned at the creeks and cracks that came from my body from being in the same position for Lord knows how long. I sat myself up, drinking the last of my champagne and saw in the corner of my eye a body moving around. I turned to look out back to the bedroom, and smiled as I swallowed the delicious liquid. Kendall was shirtless, walking to the side of the bed, i usually slept on, pulling back the blanket. I stared at the two dimples on his back above his butt and sighed out happily. Once he straightened back up, he turned and took one step to walk towards me, but stopped seeing awake, probably. "Hey sleepy girl." I blushed looking down at my bubble covered body and yawned quietly. "I was just going to wake you up, and put you to bed. You looked so peaceful sound asleep." I looked up as he walked pulling on a plain white t-shirt and stopped by the edge of the tub. "

"As sweet as that is, I smell something delicious cooking, and I'm hungry." I handed him my empty glass and stood up stretching my arms over my head yawning again. "Let me wash off this soap and I'll be right out." I put my hands on his shoulders as I stepped out and got on tip toes stepping up to his lips. I kissed him softly before walking past him, to the huge shower and got in fast shivering.

"Can I watch?" I laughed shaking my head as i turned on the shower and quickly took the shower head down, so it only hit my body. "Okay. I'll go set the table. Don't to anything fun with that shower head without me." I rolled my eyes closing them as he stepped out whistling quietly to himself.

After the shortest shower of all time, I dried myself and shut the bathroom door, so Kendall couldn't peak at what I was wearing. I first, took my hair out of the high bun on my head and gently brushed the curls out, to make it look big and sexy. I clipped some of it back on the left side, to show off my face. I then fixed any smudged makeup, like the ruby red lipstick on my lips that got messed up because of Kendall and I kissing. I reapplied my mascara, touched up the eye shadow and dusted some blush on my cheeks. I then dug through my bags and pulled out my perfume bottle spritzing some on my neck, and chest. Then, I pulled out that lingerie set Kendall hasn't stopped talking about and started to put it on me. The red laced booty shorts were the thinnest pieces of fabric i had ever seen, but slipped them on with no worries. I then pulled on my fish net thigh high stockings with clips on the front to attach to the clips on my panties. I clipped them while stepping into my black heels and stood up straight grabbing the matching red laced see through bra. There were two hearts in the the front where my nipples would be seen but were perfectly covered. I looked at myself in the mirror and smirked at the outfit knowing as soon as Kendall saw it, he would either collapse to the ground, or take me right then and there. I hoped for the latter. But my stomach was seriously growling, and i wanted to give him his gift before anything, so I slipped on the robe the guys got me and tied it tight around my waist. I then grabbed the medium sized, heavy Victoria's Secret bag from one of my duffel's and opened up the bedroom door walking out.

Kendall had music playing though out the house, something soft and slow making my heart thump fast. I walked into the kitchen seeing him at the stove, mixing what I had to assume to be some kind of gravy. I only assumed gravy because i could smell a roast that was making my mouth water. I set my gift for him on the island and walked out to him, getting his attention fast because of my heels. He spun and grinned wide looking me up and down. "Just in time babe. Dinner is ready, the table is set and your gifts are on your plate." I clapped loudly and turned away from him before i got to close. I ran to the table and sat down in my seat, the one with a nice clean white China plate with two jewelry boxes on top of it. It also had a card being held up by the wine glass filled with blood red wine. In his neat, pretty cursive hand writing was my name. I quickly opened up the card and pulled it out of the envelope biting my bottom lip. The front of the card was a cute, and beautiful picture of Kendall and I just as out wedding, not 4 months ago. Underneath the smiling faces of us, was a lyric from one of my favorite songs. ' _For Better or worse, tell Death do us part, I love you with every beat of my heart, I swear._ ' I opened it up fast feeling like I was going to cry and swallowed hard. In his handwriting, again, was a short, sweet beautiful message. _**'To my beautiful Rose, on the most beautiful of days, Happy Valentine's Day.**_ ' I let out a shaky breath as I set the card down and went to reach for the jewelry box, closest to me. However, two arms came from around me and set hands on top of mine. I turned my head to the side, and looked at his face as he smirked down at me. "Open the other one first. Trust me." I nodded fast looking back down to my hands and reached for the other one. He set his hands on my shoulders and rubbed softly as I pulled the top open on the box. I gasped loudly quickly setting the box on the table and reaching in. Inside where two huge diamond earrings sparkling in the light over head sitting perfectly in between a short necklace, covered in red rubies, and sparkling clear diamonds.

"Oh my God Kendall." I lifted the necklace holding it gently shaking my head. "This is beautiful baby. So, so, so beautiful." I turned in my seat staring up at him and raised it. "Put it on me, please?" He nodded smiling and took it from me, unlatching it. I quickly turned back to the box, and grabbed one of the earrings tilting my head feeling him put the necklace around my neck. As he fastened it, I quickly put both earrings in taking in deep breaths. If he got me this amazing thing, who knows what the other gift was going to be. "Okay...can I open the next one?"

"Yes. Let me bring dinner out." I heard him walk back into the kitchen as I grabbed the second jewelry box, and opened it. I frowned almost instantly. Inside was a folded piece of paper.

"What's with the paper?"

"Read it and find out." I rolled my eyes setting the box down and quickly grabbed the paper, unfolding it. Again his beautiful handwriting looked up at me, making my butterflies dance in my stomach. 'Do you remember when you told me on our wedding night that you wanted to try some kinky things in the bedroom? Turn around.' I set the paper on the table, and started to turn, but before I could, a black thick tie was put around my eyes forcing me to go completely still. It was tied gently behind my head quickly and before I said anything, My chair was pulled out from under the table, and his hands were gently holding down onto my wrists on the arm rests. "You wanna try something?" His soft, deep voice was right in front of me making the hair on my arms stand up and my breath pick up speed.

"What-what did you have in mind?" He chuckled over me, before kissing my forehead.

"Well...let's put a pause of dinner, just for now, and skip to desert. Of course this desert is going to be hands free so i'm going to need to tie up your hands, if that's alright?" Before I knew it, my head was nodding. He chuckled again as he moved both my hands to my lap, and held them both with one of his. Softly and gently he tied my hands together in front of me and then gently set them down on my lap. "Stand up baby girl." I did without hesitation and reached out gently touching his now, bare stomach with my fingertips. I tilted my head to look up at him, knowing I couldn't see him, but still didn't care. "Mind if I take this off?" The tie around my waist was tugged and I nodded again. My mouth was hanging open as he was kind of rough with the tie and almost aggressively pushed my robe to both sides of my body. "Fuck...I hope you didn't spend a lot of money on my gift. Cause this is all I need right here." I chuckled feeling his fingertips dig into my hips pushing a few into the panty line. "You know...you can't eat anywhere in this place, except the table. That's your rule." I raised my eyebrows feeling him turn, us so i was up against the table. "Raise your arms." I did as I was told and let him guide my arms around his head and I gently rested them on his neck. His hands were quick and harsh as he grabbed underneath each butt cheek and lifted me. I gasped out a little and pushed into him, fearing he was going to drop me. However he held onto me as he walked for only a little bit and softly set me on the edge of the table. He pulled my arms off from around his neck and started to push me back. I didn't get what he was trying to get at until he grabbed both of my arms and guided me down to lie flat on my back. Once I was, I let out a soft breath letting him push my arms up, over and above my head. "Keep those there." I nodded clutching onto the wood of the table edge and shivered as his fingertips started to trace from my neck, down to my bra outlining. His hands then softly started to grip onto my breast and messaged gently. I moaned out quietly, not really begin able to help it. His mouth, I could tell was over my belly button and sweetly he started to pepper kisses onto my flat stomach making me want to raise my legs. As I started to do just that, his hands were off me, and so were his lips. "Sorry baby...I am so fucking hungry." I licked my lips feeling his hands go to my waist and grab a hold of my panties. "Raise your legs Rose." I did as he tugged on my panties, and while he pulled on them, I wiggled a little to help get them off. Once they were off from around my ass, I lowered my legs and waited not so patiently as he unbuckled my stocking from my panties. I said nothing as he took my heels off, along with my stockings and then finally my panties. Without saying anything, The back of my thighs were grabbed and he lifted them, pushing my legs straight up. I clutched harder onto the wood I was gripping onto and readied myself for the impact of his dick slamming into me. I assumed that was what was going to happen. But when i felt my legs get put on his shoulders, I had no time to question what he wanted. I felt his lips attach to my clit and as soon as he started sucking on it, I let out a loud, low moan.

"Oh fuck...Kendall." I situated my legs immediately and set my feet on his shoulder squeezing my eyes shut hard under my tie. He went from sucking, to licking fast making me turn my head in complete Ecstasy and moan out again. I wanted to so bad, with every lick, reach out and grab a hold of his hair and shove his face further into me. However I kept my composure and instead just moaned out. "Faster Kendall." I rolled my body in such a way that pushed it closer to him so my ass was hanging off. One of his hands quickly went to my stomach and pressed down, almost as if to hold me in place. His tongue teased it's way down to lips and without a warning, shoved inside. I arched my back, ignoring his pressing hand and yelled out as he started to lick kiss and softly bite along my vagina. I couldn't help it any more. I took my hands off from the edge of the table and quickly pushed them down to his head. As I pushed on him, without any indication that it was going to happen, two of his finders pushed inside me, hard. I grabbed two fistfuls of his hair and pulled making him push his fingers deeper inside me as his tongue licked and licked over and over again, on my clit. I was almost ashamed at how quick i became undone, but as i pushed myself up to cloud nine, I didn't really care.

My screams finally went silent as I laid panting on our dining table, and I let his hair go. I slumped hard onto the wood feeling my legs trembling, even though his mouth was off me, and his fingers were slowly being pulled out of me. Once they were, I went to reach up to take off my blindfold, but stopped when his hand gripped onto mine. Again, without saying a word to me, he mercilessly slammed his dick inside me. I arched my back again and yelled out just as loud as I was earlier and twisted one of my hands to grab a hold of his as he started a hard, rough pounding into my already wet pussy. He was using my bound hands as leverage to push harder into me, I could tell. But i really wanted to see his face and hated that I currently couldn't. I wanted to see his face because then I would know how close he was to cumming. Just thinking about him cumming in me, as he continued to ram into me, made me pull my hands out of his one hand and reach up fast. I pushed the tie up and off my eyes. Once I could see, leaving the tie on, I watched with nothing but love as he used all his strength and might to fuck my brains out. His hands were both now gripping my hips as he put his head back sweating dripping off his face. I wiggled my hands, occasionally groaning and moaning as he continued his thrusts. I was trying to get my wrists free but seeing his face twist into his usual 'O' face, I kept myself still only whispering softly to him, to encourage him. "Cum for me baby...I love you so much Kendall." He groaned out loud leaning froward and basically laid over top of me putting his hands where mine were holding earlier and put his face in my chest. He placed soft kisses along my chest while still hitting me hard, and not a few seconds later, he was yelling into my skin, slowing his thrust down, and going softer. He was cumming inside me and sweating on top of me, not that i cared. I came as soon as he did and scratched at his stomach letting my eyes roll back into my skull.

By the time we were both, still and quietly panting, I was gently rubbing his skin, instead of scratching and was stuck staring up at the high ceiling above us. He seemed to take a few deep breaths before he pulled himself out of me, and pushed himself off me. I watched with hooded eyes as he gently pulled me up off the table and started to untie my bound wrists. Once I was free, and sitting up straight, he was sitting back into a chair wiping his forehead. I gently rubbed my wrists as he put his hands on my thighs and shook his head. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt your wrists did I?" I shook my head putting my hands on his and breathed out hard.

"I know I've probably told you this a thousand times, but I love...absolutely love when you eat me out."

"I can tell." I giggled, feeling my cheeks blush making him sit forward. "I love seeing you wiggle and squirm under me, making that pretty little necklace glisten." I looked down at it and nodded reaching up to touch it gently. " You're on birth control right?" I gasped quietly and slid off the table, rushing past him quick. "Rose? What's wrong?" I quickly grabbed the Victoria Secret bag and turned running back to him, very aware that he was looking rather panicked. I went right to him, and shoved the bag into his chest.

"Open it!" I gently pushed him back into his chair and went to the one I was originally sitting in. I wrapped my robe around myself and watched as he pulled the light pink and white tissue paper out. He sighed out reaching inside and frowned as he started to feel around.

"Is that a book?" I nodded pulling my legs up to my chest and held around them. he quickly pulled the book out and set the bag on the table shaking his head. "Kama Sutra huh?" He looked up at me as he flipped the book open and I giggled. "Oh were gonna crack this bad boy open tonight." I laughed reaching out and took the book from him.

"There is a second gift in there. It has to do with a conversation we had the other night." He frowned reaching in again and sat up straight swallowing hard. He took his hand out and sat back frowning, seeing the item in his hand. "Do you know what that is?" He looked back up to me and shook his head. "Well it was my birth control." He looked back down to the t shaped item and tilted his head.

"So if this isn't inside you, how are on birth control?" I raised my eyebrows as he looked back to me and after a few seconds his mouth went into a perfect O. "Oh!" I laughed standing up, and quickly climbed onto his lap ignoring his zipper undone on his jeans as it sort of scrapped my inner thigh. "You want to have a baby?" I put my hands on his face and nodded as he set my IUD on the table. "Are you sure?"

"Do you think i would have let you cum inside me if i wasn't?" He smiled small, but sincerely as he put his hands on my body, under my robe, on the small of my back. "And just in case what we just did, didn't do anything...I researched a few of those moves in that book that will guarantee impregnation." He quickly stood up forcing my legs around his hips and turned to walk to the hallway.

"Then why don't we go give it a try?" I laughed but quickly slid out of his arms, closing my robe back up, and tying it.

"How about you feed me first? I'll be no good on a empty stomach." He laughed but nodded pushing me back to the table as he went to the fridge. "Oh and just so you know..." I glanced over my shoulder as I grabbed my wine glass and watched him turn to me giving me his full attention. "I wouldn't be too upset if you tied me up again." He swallowed hard, blushing but nodded.

"With pleasure."


End file.
